When communication cable is to be extended through the interior of a hollow wall to the position of an electronic device, such as a wall mounted television set, the cable must pass through a hole in the wall to reach the device. Typically, a wall plate is applied over the hole, and the wall plate defines some sort of passage therethrough to pass the cable from the wall to the device. Examples for wall plates for passing communication cable are in U.S. Pat. Nos. D-503,156 and 4,688,747. These and other prior art wall plates for passing communication cable typically include an outwardly protruding shield or “nose” that visually covers the opening through the wall plate, with the cable passing through the opening and then outwardly at an angle through the nose opening, to extend to the communication device.
If the communication device is to be wall mounted, the nose of a wall plate or any other protrusion from the wall is likely to become an obstacle when mounting the communication device against the wall. If the nose is made so that it is shallow to form a smaller protrusion from the wall, its opening through the nose is likely to be smaller and, therefore, and the small nose opening may be an obstacle in drawing the cable through the wall plate to reach the communication device.
It is to the solution of the above-identified problems that this invention is directed.